Gossip Girl: Your Source On Briarwood's Teen Elite
by Destiny45
Summary: Top story on my homepage: Madison Rocca, everybody's favorite It Girl, has just returned after a mysterious absence. Why did Maddie leave Briarwood, and why did she come back? Send me details. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl
1. Is M Really Back?

_Disclaimer: This story was inspired and adapted from season 1 of the TV show, "Gossip Girl." A majority of the dialogue does reflect that used in the "Gossip Girl" series. Many aspects of this fic will be AU, but the intent is to remain true to the spirit of the Mystic Force season. Neither "Gossip Girl" nor "Power Rangers" belong to me. _

**A/N: So I gotta be honest: after "Scavenger Hunt," another Power Rangers story was not on my radar, especially not another Mystic Force story. But y'all know how I get when an idea for a story hits me – I just gotta do it! **

**So for all the Mystic Force fans who read "Saving Me" and "Under Your Spell" who motivated me to do yet another story on this season, this fic is dedicated to you… **

Chapter 1: Is M Really Back?

_Gossip Girl here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Briarwood's teenage elite... and I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, LeeLee11, sends us this for our Web page: Spotted at the Briarwood train station, bags in hand: Madison Rocca. Was it only a year ago our town's future Oscar-winning director mysteriously took off for "boarding school" in Europe? And just as suddenly she's back. Don't believe me? See for yourselves: Lucky for us, LeeLee11 sent proof. Thanks for the photo, Lee!_

* * *

"Nick, you're here!!!" 

Nick Russell spun around just as his cousin, Claire, threw herself into his arms. In his surprise, Nick almost dropped the suitcases he had brought back from boarding school. He grinned helplessly at his parents, Udonna and Lienbow, as the girl he regarded like his sister practically squeezed the breath from his body.

"Are you excited to see the new house?" asked Udonna when Claire detached herself long enough for his mother to give her son a hug.

"I can't believe you guys moved halfway across the country while I was away at military school this past year," responded Nick, pulling his black, leather jacket more snuggly over his shoulders.

"Are you really moving back home to go to school here for good?" squealed Claire, who had lived with Nick's family ever since her own parents died in a car accident when she was a baby.

"Yup, I'm here to stay," replied Nick, straightening his red t-shirt and brushing dirt off his dark jeans.

"Oh goodie!!!" exclaimed the curly blonde, hopping up and down in her colorful, sleeveless peasant dress. "What do you want to see in Briarwood first? There's downtown, the skate park, oh, and this really cool record shop called the Rock Porium…"

But Nick had stopped listening. Further down on the train station platform, a girl with raven-black hair in a blue sundress leaning against a railing and staring contemplatively off into the distance had caught Nick's eye. In fact, Nick couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Come on, let's go home," announced Lienbow, interrupting his son's lovestruck spell by slapping the boy on the back.

_Spotted: New Kid... can't believe he's finally found the love of his life. If only she knew who he was. _

* * *

_But everyone knows Madison. And everyone is talking. Wonder what Madison's twin sister, Vida, thinks. Sure, they're BFFs but we always thought Vida's boyfriend, Xander, had a thing for Madison. _

In her bathroom, Vida Rocca stared hard at the text message she'd just received on her cell phone from the Gossip Girl Web site: "Madison is Back!!!" The pixie-like teen with pink streaks in her boy-cut, black hair blinked rapidly and re-read the words again. Then snapping shut her cell, Vida gave her makeup a once-over in the mirror and adjusted her pink, strapless tube dress before marching purposefully downstairs to the living room of her family's penthouse apartment.

Making her way through the sea of guests at another one of her politician parents' fundraiser parties, Vida spotted her crew lounging on a couch. There were her handmaiden, err, her close gal pals, Liz and Cadie, dressed in complimentary outfits as usual. They flanked either side of Chip Thorn, the vivacious and chatterbox redhead who through her parents Vida had been "friends" with before she could walk.

But Vida's eyes lit up as she finally found the person she was searching for leaning against the side of the couch: her handsome, Australian boyfriend of three years, Xander Bly. The tall, brunette with his devilishly handsome and perfectly toned body made Vida's heart skip a beat every time she looked at him. Sure he was a prep and she was a punk rock princess, but Xander was way too hot for Vida to ever want to let any other girl sink her claws into him.

"X, can I borrow you for a moment?" Vida asked sweetly, linking her arm through her boyfriend's and beginning to guide him toward the stairs that led up to her bedroom.

"Sure," replied Xander in his usual, thick Australian accent.

"Hey Xander, want to see my new Superman comic first?" Chip cut in excitedly, causing Vida to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Maybe when I get back," said Xander, feigning polite interest for the sake of his best friend.

"If he gets back," said Vida, winking at Liz and Cadie, who giggled knowingly.

Vida proceeded to drag Xander up the stairs and into her bedroom. Slamming the door shut behind her, she pushed Xander down onto her pink-quilted bed. She then proceeded to straddle his lap and start to unbutton his green, polo shirt.

"What's gong on?" asked Xander.

"I want to do this… it… now," purred Vida before starting to kiss his neck.

"Now now?" asked Xander in confusion. "You said you wanted to wait…"

"Not anymore," said Blair firmly cutting Xander off with such a passionate kiss that he was in no more mood to protest as he started to unzip her dress.

_Better lock it down with Xander, V. Clock's ticking. _

* * *

(AT THE SAME TIME) 

"Ohmygosh, you'll never believe what's on 'Gossip Girl,'" gushed Cadie as she scanned her iPhone.

"Someone saw Maddie get off a train at the Briarwood station," finished Liz as she leaned over her counterpart's cell.

"That's great!!!" commented Chip enthusiastically as hearing the news of his other childhood friend's return. "I've really missed Madison. Do you think she's back from boarding school in Europe to stay?!?"

* * *

(MEANWHILE) 

Madison stood in the elevator up to her family's apartment with all the bags she had brought to Europe. Her heart was pounding at a mile a minute. It had been almost a year since she had been home, but walking into another one of her family's parties, it suddenly felt like time had stood still since the night she'd left.

"Mom!!!" cried Madison, leaving her suitcases in the elevator as she ran across the foyer and into her arms.

"Madison, ohmygoddness!" replied Congresswoman Rocca, seeming a bit flustered as she gave party onlookers an embarrassed grin. "Your father and I weren't expecting you until tomorrow," she whispered to her daughter in more hushed tones.

"I wanted to get here as soon as I could," responded Madison. "How is he?"

"Oh not now," said the state senator dismissively. "Your father is somewhere around here with some of the other California mayors. And I thought you'd want to see your sister first."

"Yeah," agreed Madison, though seeming a bit hesitant. "Where is Vida?"

* * *

(UPSTAIRS) 

"I love you, Xander Bly," whispered Vida as she trailed a finger lazily down her boyfriend's bare chest. "Always have, always will."

"I love you too," replied Xander after a moment's pause.

Yet feeling Vida tug at the hem of his pants, it wasn't long before to the two were once again locked in heated embrace. Rolling on top of Vida, Xander ran his hands through her mousey hair and started a trail of kisses down her chest. All the noise from the party downstairs seemed distant to the two lovers… until the mention of one name caused Xander's attention to instantly be drawn away from his girlfriend.

"MADISON!!!" the two heard Cadie and Liz sequel in unison.

"Maddie, are you really back?!?" they heard Chip follow suit. "Hey V, come downstairs! Your sister's back."

"Maddie?!?" repeated Xander, sitting up in the bed.

"Maddie's at school," said Vida hurriedly, putting her hand on Xander's cheek in an effort to turn his attention back to her. "Kiss me."

"No, I think I heard your mom says she's here," replied Xander, now getting out of bed and reaching to put back on his shirt. "Don't you wanna go say hey?"

"Yeah… of course," agreed Vida, though the tone in her voice indicated otherwise.

Xander got dressed quicker than Vida could ever recall. He then shot off out of her room in such a hurry that he was still he was still doing up the last buttons on his shirt as he reentered the party. Scanning the room, Xander broke out into a shy yet pleased grin upon spotting Madison. Noticing Xander through the open double doors, Madison shot back a confused, awkward smile before ducking her head.

Yet the next second, Xander was hidden from Madison's view as one half of the double door swung shut, and Vida appeared around the other side. Seeing for her younger sister for almost the first time in a year, Madison's smile grew in its awkwardness. Vida also appeared unsure how to respond as she glanced over her siblings, noticing how much thinner and more mature her features had become. Finally, Vida was the one to step forward.

"Maddie, Hi! It's so good to see you," sang sweetly Vida as she hugged her sister, noticeably sounding a bit tense. "Come, we're about to have dinner."

"I'll sit a place for you at the table next to Vida," said their mother.

"Yeah actually, there's somewhere I have to go," cut in Madison quickly.

"You're leaving?" asked Vida, growing more cold and tense.

"Yeah, I left the rest of my stuff at the train station," lied Madison. "You know, you have a lot of stuff when you move. I wanna get everything back here before I start school again here tomorrow."

"School," muttered Vida as she watched the elevator doors close behind Madison. "So, I guess she's back for good."

"You didn't know she was coming back?" asked Cadie keenly.

"Course I did! I just… wanted it to be a surprise," snapped Vida, not wanting to seem like she had suddenly lost her finger on the pulse of everything that was going down in Briarwood, especially in her own house.

_Word is that M bailed on V and the crew at party in under 90 seconds and didn't hear about any of the new CDs at the Rock Porium. Has our 'it girl' really given up the A-list life? Or is it all just part of the act? _

* * *

(A HALF HOUR LATER) 

"Young lady, you can't be here," the nurse at receptionist at the desk told Madison when the teen walked in. "Visiting hours are over."

"I'm practically family," replied Madison, seeming distracted as she stared into the room next to the desk.

Giving a shrug, the receptionist waved Madison into the room. Opening the door quietly, Madison held her breath as she beheld the pale skinned yet muscular teen with curly blonde hair half a sleep in the hospital. If it wasn't for the surroundings and his white, overly-starched medical gown, Madison would have never guessed anything with the man was wrong. He then roused despite Madison's efforts to tiptoe quietly into the room.

"Maddie, you came to see me?" the patient asked, sounding like he didn't believe his eyes.

"Hi Ben," replied Madison softly to her ex-boyfriend.

_Why'd M leave? Why'd she return? Send me all the deets. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. The only one. XOXO Gossip Girl.  
_


	2. M and V Catfight

_Disclaimer: This story was inspired and adapted from season 1 of the TV show, "Gossip Girl." Many aspects of this fic will be AU, but the intent is to remain true to the spirit of the Mystic Force season. Neither "Gossip Girl" nor "Power Rangers" belong to me. _

**A/N: I was wondering if there were any videomakers out there who might be willing to help me out in making a trailer for this story. I just have never made a video before, and I know there are so many PR videomakers who could do a much better job than I could. Thanks so much!!! **

Chapter 2: M and V Catfight 

(THE NEXT MORNING)

"Maddie… Maddie hey," repeated Ben. "Wake up."

"Did you fall asleep here last night?" asked Ben incredulously.

"I didn't realize it was possible to fall asleep in a hospital chair, but I guess I did," chuckled Madison lightly. "Anyways, you fell back asleep right after I got here, and I really wanted to talk to you, seeing as you're the reason I came back… so…. how are you?"

"You know, I've been better," sighed Ben, flopping back against his pillow.

"Ben, I known I've been a terrible…" began Madison, looking guilt-ridden.

"M, we broke up," interrupted Ben. "Four years ago now to be exact. I don't expect you to still play the role of girlfriend. I'm just really thrilled you came to see me."

"How could I not, after your parents called my parents called who then called me and… told me what happened," replied Madison, choosing not to recount the circumstances that had brought him to the hospital out loud. "I'm sorry I haven't been in touch as much as I should have these past years though."

"Must be a lot of rumors about what brought you back to Briarwood," remarked Ben.

"I doubt 'Gossip Girl' would ever dream up this as the reason why," sighed Madison. "We broke up and you then moved long before that site even started."

"You mean long before your parents became Briarwood's political elite, you won the Young Hollywood director's prize and your sister became made MuSick magazine's 'Hot DJs To Watch List'," reminded Ben.

"And started dating the most popular guy in school," added Madison; a shadow momentarily passing over her face at the mention of Vida and Xander's relationship.

"Yeah, I doubt anyone in Briarwood remembers me," said Ben, not picking up on Madison's troubled expression. "And right now that's a good thing…"

"And don't worry, my parents and I aren't going to tell anyone you're here either like you asked," reassured Madison. "Including Vida. But Ben, now that I'm here, do you want to tell me why when you finally decided to come back to Briarwood, it was to a..."

"Good morning, Ben," interrupted a nurse, bouncing into the room. "Just wanted to let you know the doctor will be here in a few minutes to do a consultation."

"I can wait," offered Madison.

"No, it's OK. You have school," responded Ben. "Besides, I'm not going anywhere," he said; the reality of his situation removing the humor from his joke.

"OK, I'll come by tomorrow," said Madison. "Take care of yourself, Ben. I'll see you soon."

"Don't worry Maddie, I'll be fine," reassured Ben.

"Physically at least," Madison muttered worriedly under her breath.

* * *

(A SHORT WHILE LATER) 

Madison's scuffed up white sandals scurried her along the sidewalk toward Briarwood High School. Vida was long gone by the time Madison had gotten home from the hospital to change from school. Throwing on a light blue, knit sweater and curve-hugging khaki pans, Madison had grabbed her backpack and sprinted out the door. Yet as she finally approached the school doorway, she skidded to a halt as she spotted a lone figure leaning against the wall nearby.

"Xander?" asked Madison in surprise.

"Hey Maddie," he responded in his breezy Aussie accent, flashing her one of his trademark winning grins.

"Hasn't the bell for first period already rung?" inquired Madison.

"No it has," confirmed Xander.

"I gotta get going…" started Madison hurriedly.

"Maddie," cut in Xander softly, grabbing her elbow.

"No, no," said Madison, after jerking her arm away after hesitating a moment's pause.

"But you're back now," said Xander urgently.

"I didn't come back for you," said Madison firmly. "Look, Vida's my sister, and you're her boyfriend and she loves you. That's the way things are supposed to be."

Giving one last, long look back at Xander, Madison rushed through the school doorway, leaving Xander's hand still frozen in the spot where her elbow had been.

* * *

(LATER AT LUNCH PERIOD BY THE PICNIC TALBES OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL) 

"So cute!" gushed Cadie upon seeing the party Claire had created for Vida's "Rock The Porium" party to be held at the popular local record show in honor of her recent magazine shout-out.

"They should be framed or something," added Liz.

"Not bad work," remarked Vida cooly to Claire. "And here is yours... as promised. Normally, underclassmen aren't invited to senior parties, so you should feel lucky."

"Thanks," replied Claire with true excitement.

"Hey, here you guys are," said Madison, walking over to the table. "I looked all over the dining hall for you Oh, hi, I'm Madison," added the brunette, upon seeing Claire.

"I know, uhm, I mean, hi, I'm Claire," she replied, somewhat nervously. "I totally LOVED your last film."

"Thanks," responded Madison genuinely. "So, when's the party?" she asked, turning to her sister.

"Friday," answered Vida after a moment's pause. "And you're kinda not invited. Since until 12 hours ago everyone thought you were at boarding school. And Claire used up all the invites."

"Uhm, actually..." started Claire awkwardly.

"Thanks again for all your help, Claire," cut in Vida sweetly yet firmly. "I'll see you at the party."

Shooting Madison an apologetic yet helpless smile, Claire walked away with the picnic table. Madison's eyes narrowed as she glared at her sister. Vida in return gazed back innocently and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry," she apologized, though her tone clearly indicating the opposite.

"No, it's OK," replied Madison, trying to maintain her composure. "I've got a lot of stuff to do anyway. You know, just getting back and all."

"Well, we should get going then," said Vida after a moment's pause. "Unless you want us to wait for you while you eat," she added, despite already having gathered up most of her books.

"No, go ahead," said Madison quietly.

Cadie and Liz looked quickly back and forth between their two friends, seeming unsure who to follow. Yet a hard glare from Vida made them immediately jump into line behind the mousy-haired girl. Madison looked on hurt as she watched her friends walk away, but covered it up before calling out to her sister.

"Vida, think we can meet after school today?" asked Madison.

"I'd love to, but I'm doing something with Xander tonight," replied Vida.

"The Rock Porium, 4 o'clock. Xander will wait," said Madison firmly as she listed off the music shop where her sister, Xander, Chip and until last year, she had worked at, too.

_**Spotted: At the school picnic benches, an M and V power struggle. **_

"I can probably do a half hour," relented Vida cooly.

_**Did M think she could waltz home and things would be just like they were? **_

"Thanks for making the time," responded Madison sarcastically.

"You're my sister," said Vida; her faked smile growing. "And my best friend."

_**Did V think M would go down without a fight? Or can these two sisters work it out? There's nothing 'Gossip Girl' likes more than a good catfight. And this could be a classic. **_


	3. We Still Think You’re Hiding Something

_Disclaimer: This story was inspired and adapted from season 1 of the TV show, "Gossip Girl." Many aspects of this fic will be AU, but the intent is to remain true to the spirit of the Mystic Force season. Neither "Gossip Girl" nor "Power Rangers" belong to me. _

**A/N: I've started making my first-ever PR videos, which will short profile trailers for the characters featured in"Gossip Girl." I'm gonna start posting them next chapter, so be on the look out for them! **

Chapter 3: We Still Think You're Hiding Something 

(LATER THAT DAY)

"I'm so happy Maddie's back," Chip practically sang as he and Xander walked toward the Rock Porium after school. "Things just didn't feel the same without her here, you know?"

"I guess," shrugged Xander.

"What's wrong, X?" asked Chip. "I thought you'd be thrilled Maddie was back."

"I have a girlfriend," was Xander's response.

"You and Vida have been dating since high school started, and you haven't sealed the deal," reminded Chip.

"Only comic book dorks like refer to it as 'sealing the deal,'" chuckled Xander.

"But I still don't get why you're not more excited that Maddie's home," pressed Chip. "I mean, she's V's sister. You and Maddie used to be really close, too."

"You have no idea," muttered Xander under his breath.

"What did you say?" asked Chip intently.

"Nothing," replied Xander quickly.

"X, is there something you wanna talk about?" inquired Chip; his tone seeming to hint at something.

"No," reaffirmed Xander, giving him an annoyed look. "Come on, you better get going to the Rock Porium. You'll be late for work."

"You work there, too," reminded Chip.

"I'm not on the schedule today. I'm going to the park to skateboard," said Xander.

"Still practicing up to get a sponsor so you can get on the pro tour?" asked Chip.

"Yeah," replied Xander. "So skateboarding now, and then Vida said she wanted to hang out later. Has some sort of surprise for me."

"Ok, I'll see you later," said Chip, before turning back over his shoulder. "Hey X, don't stress about it too much. Just be happy Maddie's back."

"Chip, you crazy boy, what the heck are you talking about?" questioned Xander in exasperation.

"Nothing," it was Chip's turn to say.

* * *

(MEANWHILE) 

"WHAT are you doing?" asked Nick, skidding to a stop as he walked down the hall toward his room upon coming home for school and noticing his cousin admiring herself in a dress he vowed he would never let her leave the house in.

"Trying on dresses for Vida's party," replied Claire, spinning around in a gray, silk, low-cut mini-dress. "What do you think?"

"I think you need to put on a sweater," said Nick firmly.

"You're right," sighed Claire, reaching into her closet for another dress. "I should wear this one. It won't need a sweater."

"I can't believe you're putting so much effort into this party," said Nick, shaking his head.

"That's a surprise. I thought you'd care, since details about it this weekend are all over 'Gossip Girl,'" replied Claire.

"What? I don't read 'Gossip Girl.' That… that Web site everyone has been talking about at school is for chicks," shot back Nick, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"So that wasn't your laptop I saw open last night, reading all about Madison Rocca's return?" teased Claire.

"Hey Claire, I think THIS dress would look really good on you!" said Nick in an obvious attempt to change the subject as he entered her room and dress and floor-length, long-sleeved white gown out of his cousin's closet.

"Oh don't play dumb, Cuz," scoffed Claire. "I saw at the train station yesterday. You couldn't take your eyes off Maddie. I talked to her today, too. She's a real sweet girl. And if she did know you, I think she would really like you."

"I don't know. I think she would be a tad overwhelmed by the fast-paced social life of the new guy in town," said Nick sarcastically.

"Well, I overheard Madison's going to be at the Rock Porium this afternoon meeting up with Vida," responded Claire.

"My point exactly," said Nick.

"Vida will proably leave pretty quickly though to go meet up with her boyfriend, Xander, and then Maddie will be alone at the store, probably shuffling through the record bins all by herself. You know, it's actually kind of sad. Oh, and Udonna and Lienbow are working late tonight. They left money for dinner, so I was thinking pizza," added Claire.

"You know... you know what, I think I'm... I'm gonna go out," said Nick, heading back down the hallway.

"Ok... good, 'cause I already ordered and only got enough for one," Claire called after him before going back to digging through her closet for a dress for the party.

* * *

(AT THE SAME TIME) 

"So, how's have you been doing with the whole DJ thing?" asked Madison as she and Vida entered the back office of the Rock Porium, where they could talk in private.

"Well now that I've been named one of the top 10 DJs to watch in the country, I'm getting booked for a tone more gigs besides at the Rock Porium," replied Vida matter-of-factly. "And there are going to be a ton of reporters watching me perform at my party here this weekend."

"V, that's… that's great. I'm really happy for you," said Madison, giving an awkward smile.

"Yeah, I could tell since you didn't call or write the entire time it was happening," shot back Vida coldly.

"No, I know... I was just... boarding school in Europe... it's like..." stammered Madison.

"I don't even know why you went to boarding school to begin with?" retorted Vida; anger growing in her voice. "Do you know how it felt to come home and here Mom say, 'Madison didn't tell you that she was moving to Europe?'"

"I just... I had to go," apologized Madison. "I needed to get away from everything. Please just trust me."

"How can I trust you when I feel like I don't even know you?" asked Vida with a mixture of hatred and hurt.

"Let's fix that," urged Madison. "I saw you at school with Cadie and Liz, and I get it. I don't want to take any of that away from you. I just..."

"Because it's just yours to take if you want it?" cut in Vida harshly.

"No, that's not what I mean. I... I miss you," said Madison genuinely. "I just want things to go back to the way they used to be. You know, walking to school together, dancing at the Rock Porium, the nights we stayed up talking when Mom and Dad thought we were asleep. You're my sister. And my best friend. We need each other."

"Well, you missed some classic Mom meltdowns," chuckled Vida after a moment. "Like when the party planners sent over birthday cards instead donation cards for her last phone-a-thon campaign fundraiser. If it wasn't such a problem, it would have been funny. Actually, it kinda was."

"Well, I wish I could have been there," replied Madison.

"You are now," smiled Vida genuinely. "I have to meet Xander. I kind of have something special and... "

"Well, I don't want to keep you but..." Madison's voice trailed off as she went over and gave her sister a huge hug.

"I love you, V," said Madison.

"I love you too, M," replied Vida.

_**Spotted: At the Rock Porium, M and V having a heart to heart. **_

Madison followed V out of the back room and gave her sister a cheerful wave as she walked out the front door of the Rock Porium. Yet the moment Vida had disappeared from sight, Madison's upbeat expression immediately turned troubled. She nervously ran her hands through her hair as she began sifting through a stack of CDs outside the office.

_**Hmm, why so jittery, M? You may have won over V for now, but we still think you're hiding something. **_


	4. The Best Friend and The Boyfriend

_Disclaimer: This story was inspired and adapted from season 1 of the TV show, "Gossip Girl." Many aspects of this fic will be AU, but the intent is to remain true to the spirit of the Mystic Force season. Neither "Gossip Girl" nor "Power Rangers" belong to me. _

**A/N: My first "Gossip Girl" character trailer video is up!!! Check out my profile to see who it's on! **

Chapter 4: The Best Friend and The Boyfriend 

Ten minutes after Vida had left, Madison was still aimlessly flipping through the Rock Porium record bins. Even to the casual observer, it was clear the older Rocca sister was hardly paying attention to any of the contents. Yet the raven-haired teen let out a tiny shriek that startled the entire shop when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

"CHIP!" exclaimed Madison in annoyance, though by now she had started laughing as well having gotten over the shock.

"Maddie!" shouted Chip, enveloping his friend since infancy in another bear hug now that the two were facing.

"It's… it's OK, Chip," said Madison somewhat embarrassed at the scene the boy was making inside the store.

"Well, I hardly got to say hello to you yesterday," defended Chip. "You dashed into your apartment so quickly and then back to the train station to get your stuff, I didn't even get to tell you about my new superhero plumber costume!!!"

"I see," replied Madison; looking both freaked out yet fondly at her friend. "Well, I wasn't going to stick around here longer."

"You mean you're leaving Briarwood again?!?" interupted Chip, not hiding his disappointment. "But I thought…"

"Oh no, not Briarwood," Madison cut in immediately, though deciding now would not be the best time to tell him about her ex-boyfriend's recent hospitalization. "No, I just meant I am not gonna stick around the Rock Porium much longer this afternoon I think. I was just staying to see if Toby was around, so I could ask about maybe getting my old job here back."

"The boss won't be back for another hour or so," responded Chip. "He's still on that water aerobics craze of his. But I'm sure if Toby knew you were back in Briarwood, he'd want you working the Rock Porium counter again starting tomorrow."

"You think?" asked Madison hopefully.

"Come on, let's go get you started on the paperwork," declared Chip, grabbing Madison's hand and dragging her toward the back office before she could protest.

* * *

(MEANWHILE) 

"Is it too much?" purred Vida, rising from her bed as Xander entered her room.

It was a question Xander wasn't sure how to answer. There was Vida glowing like an angel in the candlelit bedroom, yet wearing a sexily sinister short silk black lingerie nighty with pink lace over fishnet stockings. And this surprise on top Madison's already shocking return, Xander was finding it all the sudden twists of the past 24 hours a little hard to handle.

"Wow," all Xander could finally manage.

"I did always want our first time to be special," said Vida softly, smiling somewhat embarrassedly.

Placing one black, stiletto sandaled foot in front of the other, Vida made her way over to her boyfriend and looped a finger around his chin as she went to kiss him. Their lips met only for a brief instant before Xander gently pulled back. Vida cupped Xander's cheek and tried to draw him back to her, but he jerked away more purposefully the second time.

"What's wrong?" inquired Vida, sounding wounded as she traced his jawline with his fingertips.

"Look, I don't know how to say this or if it's even the right thing to do," sighed Xander as he glanced up gloomily at the ceiling. "But…"

"But what…" pressed Vida.

"There's something I need to tell you," finished Xander, finally finding the inner strength to meet her nervous gaze.

* * *

(AT THE SAME TIME) 

"Thanks again so much for your help with this paperwork, CT," said Madison, using her friend's longtime nickname. "I'm really looking forward to having my job at the Rock Porium back."

"No prob," grinned Chip before growing more serious. "So, how has it been being back so far?"

"It's been fine," replied Madison, though the lack of conviction in her tone didn't escape Chip's notice.

"It's OK if you wanna talk about it," said Chip gently. "I promise I won't tell Xander anything."

"Wha-wha-what?" stammered Madison, instantly appearing rattled at the mention of the Aussie's name.

"Last year when you and Xander got stuck overnight here in the store during that one wild rainstorm," said Chip softly. "I was on trash duty that week. I saw what was in there the next morning. Maddie, you don't think I know why you left town?"

A single tear trickled down Madison's cheek.

* * *

"But that was it?" asked Vida; her intonation more begging than questioning. "You guys kissed?" 

Xander didn't answer. Then slowly turning away from Vida, he buried his head in his hands. Tears filled Vida's eyes and she looked destroyed up toward the ceiling.

The girl who hardly ever cried had her answer.

"Vida," he finally said, moving to put an arm around her.

"I knew it! I always knew there was something!!!" sobbed Vida, batting Xander's arms away. "Get out!"

Xander again said nothing, but looked at Vida with such genuine guilt for having her hurt that it broke her heart even more. Vida stood up and shoved him out of the way. She yanked open her door and waved furiously toward the exit.

"GET OUT!!!"

* * *

"The best friend and the boyfriend," muttered Chip, shaking his head. 

It was then he noticed the full-on silent tears streaming down Madison's face. Chip immediately went over and enveloped Madison in his arms as he begun to rock the weeping girl gently. Madison proceeded to bury her head in Chip's shoulder.

"I was scarred 'cause of the storm, and he was trying to comfort me," Madison said in between sobs. "My first time, his first time… it wasn't supposed to be like that."

"I know, I know," repeated Chip softly.

"I love my sister. Vida's my best friend in the entire world," wept Madison. "How could I ever tell her I slept with her boyfriend? The guy she's in love with. The guy she has said in the past she wants to marry!!!"

"You'll be all right," soothed Chip. "Everything will work itself out. Just like in my comic books."

"It's just I feel like I don't fit here," mumbled Madison.

"Now you know how I feel in Briarwood everyday," remarked the self-proclaimed cartoon addict. "Right now, I think you're more like me than you'd admit."

"I just want my old life back," sighed Madison.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you," said Chip supportively.

"Thanks Chip, you're the best," said Madison gratefully, making an effort to give a half smile. "What would I do without you right now?"

Chip grinned and leaned in to give Madison a kiss on the cheek. Yet the older Rocca at that moment moved her head toward him to give him hug. The missed connection accidentally resulted in their lips making a momentary connection. Both friends instantly backed away, but the damage was done.

"I… I…" stammered Madison, unable to look at him in her deep embarrassment.

"… am… so, SO SORRY about that," apologized Chip; his face now the color of his carrot-top hair.

"I should go…" began Madison, hastily grabbing her bag. "If you could just give my job paperwork to Toby…"

"Maddie, wait can we talk about this?" begged Chip. "There's no need for this mistake to ruin our…"

But Madison had shot out of the room so quickly that Chip was left talking to the back office door. Groaning outloud, Chip ran his hands nervously through his read hair. Spinning around in slow circles, he wondered how his efforts to help bring his group of friends back together could have possibly resulted in making things so much worse.

* * *

(AT THE SAME TIME) 

"So this is the famed Briarwood Rock Porium," muttered Nick to himself.

The new kid in town slowly walked into the shop, letting his eyes scan over the CD shelves and record bins. Yet what, or rather who, he had came to popular music store for was no where in sight. Making a mental note to never listen to listen to Claire's advice on Madison Rocca again, Nick turned to head toward the door… only to head right into another human body.

"I'm so… sorry…" Nick's voice trailed off as he found himself staring into the bleary-eyed and disheveled face of none other than his dream girl. "Are you OK??"

"My bag..." was Madison's response as she knelt down and began quickly shoving its contents back in.

So captivated by her, for a few seconds Nick could do nothing but stare. Then realizing he was being rude, he quickly handed Madison handed a tube of clear lip gloss and some other small trinkets that had fallen out of her bag. She took them without giving him a glance and shot out with her bag refilled toward the Rock Porium door.

Nick looked longingly after her until he noticed a glint of metal on the floor. It was then Nick realized Madison had forgotten her cell phone. Snatching up the item, Nick started to call after her, but Madison was already gone.

_**Spotted: At the Rock Porium, New Kid with a chance to make his chance encounter count. Will he take advantage? Stay tuned. XOXO Gossip Girl **_


	5. Breaking Up with Strings Attached

_Disclaimer: This story was inspired and adapted from season 1 of the TV show, "Gossip Girl." Many aspects of this fic will be AU, but the intent is to remain true to the spirit of the Mystic Force season. Neither "Gossip Girl" nor "Power Rangers" belong to me. _

**A/N -- The next "Gossip Girl" character profile video is up! To find out which Briarwood teen is being featured this chap, check out my profile page for the YouTube link. **

**You know you love me... XOXO, Gossip Girl, uhhh, Destiny45 :-) **

Chapter 5: Break-Up with Strings Attached 

(THE NEXT DAY)

"Hey V, wake-up," the younger Rocca heard as she emerged from her sleepy haze.

As Vida's vision cleared, she saw Madison standing over her bed. For a moment, Vida wondered she wondered if the nightmare she had been dreaming had come to life. She half expected to see Xander come up behind Madison and start loosening the strings on her sister's blue, flannel pajama pants in the part where her best friend and her boyfriend slept together. Then, Vida realized she was actually awake and sat up slowly to face Madison.

"What are you doing here?" asked Vida coldly, stretching in her oversized Rolling Stones T-shirt that she used as a nightgown.

"It's waffle weekends," reminded Madison. "Our Saturday tradition, remember? Remember, you have the strawberry ones, and I have the blueberry ones. Come on, let's eat 'cause then I need to go look for my cell phone. I lost it last night."

"I have new traditions now," responded Vida shortly, getting out of bed and slipping on her pink, fuzzy slippers as she made her way toward her bedroom door.

"Look V, I'm really trying to make an effort here," answered Madison desperately. "I thought everything was good between us."

"It was," replied Vida, spinning back around to face her sister. "Before I found out you had sex with my boyfriend."

"How… how did you find out?" stammered Madison after a short pause.

"Xander told me," replied Vida; her voice now even more frosty. "At least he felt he owed it to me to tell me the truth."

"I don't know what to say," mumbled Madison, not able to meet her sister's accusing gaze.

"Don't bother saying ANYTHING," yelled Vida. "I wouldn't believe you anyway!"

"Vida, it was…" started Madison.

"You know, all this time you were playing the good girl," laughed Vida bitterly. "I always knew you wanted to be a director. I never took you for such a talented actress, too."

"V, how can I fix this?" begged Madison.

"You don't, Maddie," snapped Vida. "You just stay away from me, my boyfriend and my friends. You're done here in Briarwood. I'll make sure of it."

Vida slammed the door to her own bedroom shut, leaving Madison wanting to cry for about the five-hundredth time in less than a week since she had returned home.

_**Maddie's visit was short and apparently not very sweet, but you know what is? Revenge. Gossip Girl hears it's best served cold. Wonder what Vida will be dishing up for her own sister? **_

* * *

(A LITTLE WHILE LATER) 

"You're late for work," commented Chip as tired-looking Xander entered the Rock Porium.

"I had a long night," sighed Xander.

"Ahhh, so I guess things went well with V," chuckled Chip, giving his friend a wink.

"Not exactly," grimaced Xander. "I told Vida the truth about what happened last year between…"

"You and Maddie?" interrupted Chip. "The night of the big rainstorm when you guys were stuck here overnight?"

"You knew about that this whole time?" asked Xander incredulously.

"Let's just say I found out by accident," winced Chip, still to the day not enjoying the sight of what he had found in the trash can that next morning. "So, how'd V take the news?"

"Not well," replied Xander. "I think we broke up."

"That would certainly explain a few things. Like why Vida is refusing to come into work while you're still here, Xander," the boys heard a voice behind them say.

"Boss!" Chip and Xander exclaimed in unison upon seeing Toby emerge from the back office.

"Xander, you and Vida can't break up!!!" exclaimed Toby, hitting his head with his forehead and looking as if the apocalypse were coming.

"Why not?" asked Xander, looking at his boss curiously. "Actually, I think it may be for the best."

"'Cause Vida's DJ-ing is what brings customers into our humble little record store and without DJ Vida, we have no customers and no customers means to no cash…" Toby began to rant.

"Woah Boss, calm down," urged Xander. "I'm sure Vida will calm down and be here by tonight to DJ for her party. After all, it is in honor of the magazine naming her one of the top 10 DJs in the country to watch. And those reporters…"

"No, Vida said she would rather spin Britney Spears all night than be at the Rock Porium room with you," Toby replied to Xander.

"Wow, this is serious," murmured Chip.

"I guess I'll just have to fire you, Xander," reasoned Toby.

**_Break-ups just don't involve the unhappy couple when it comes to lives of the rich and popular. _**

"But Boss, I need this job to pay for my skateboarding until I can get a sponsor!!" begged Xander. "And those reporters…" thinking of the newsmen coming to Vida's DJ-ing party that night and his own X-Games aspirations.

"Well then get back together with Vida!!!" exclaimed Toby before stomping grumpily back into the back office.

_**Knock, knock, X. Your divorce papers just arrived… with strings attached. **_

Xander groaned as his Toby left and looked in confusion at Chip, who shot his friend back an equally helpless smile.

"CT buddy," began Xander tiredly. "Do you ever feel like our whole lives have planned out for us?"

_**Are you still going to sign on the dotted line? Or would you rather kiss V again than your skateboarding career bye-bye? Gossip Girl wants to know.**_


	6. You'd Really Go Out With Me?

_Disclaimer: This story was inspired and adapted from season 1 of the TV show, "Gossip Girl." Many aspects of this fic will be AU, but the intent is to remain true to the spirit of the Mystic Force season. Neither "Gossip Girl" nor "Power Rangers" belong to me. _

**A/N -- Yes, there is a new "Gossip Girl" character video profile posted too, and this one is for all you Maddick fans! Check out my author profile for the link!**

Chapter 6: You'd Really Go Out With Me? 

(THAT AFTERNOON)

"Look, how again do you know this cell phone you found belongs to Madison Rocca?" Toby pressed the unfamiliar customer in his store before him.

"What?!?" asked Nick, looking stupefied. "This is like the 10th time we've gone through this. We accidentally bumped into each other here at the store yesterday. Madison didn't realize she dropped her phone, and I'm just here now to return it to her."

"How do I know you didn't bump into Maddie on purpose to try and steal her phone?" asked Toby; his eyes narrowing as he glared at Nick suspiciously. "I mean, after all, you ride a motorcycle."

"HUH?!? What the heck does my motorcycle have to do with all this?" exclaimed Nick, slamming his hand against the motorcycle helmet he was holing in his other. "Uhm, look, when Prince Charming found Cinderella's slipper they didn't accuse him of having a foot fetish."

"And you are Prince Charming?" asked Toby, making no attempt to that he was laughing at, not with, Nick. "Well, Your Majesty, here comes Miss Rocca now."

Feeling his heart drop to his feet, Nick spun around to see that, yes indeed, Madison had just entered the shop. Even in just a simple blue T-shirt and white jeans, Nick thought she still looked a model. And then, just like whenever he was around her, he realized he was rudely staring.

"Maddie!" called Toby, wavering her over.

"No no no no…." begged Nick, just having wanted to return the phone and get away before he had a fool of himself in front of the girl of his dreams -- again.

"Hey Toby," greeted Madison, not registering Nick there. "Look, I know I filled out those forms to work here again yesterday, but some things have come up in the past 24 hours and I'm not sure that's a good idea now…"

"Maddie, do you know this young man?" asked Toby intently, ignoring her earlier comments.

"She doesn't know me," said Nick hurriedly. "Nobody knows me. It's cool. It's fine."

"Uhm, from last night, right?" questioned Madison, now recognizing Nick. "I'm sorry about that."

"You remember me?" asked Nick in utter shock as he turned back to Toby. "She remembers me!"

"Well, he claims he found your cell phone," declared Toby, handing the phone to Madison.

"Oh, you found it!" exclaimed Madison, shooting Nick a grateful look that made him weak in the knees.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, kid," apologized Toby before taking off the Rock Porium back office.

"Thanks again," Madison repeated to Nick when her attention was suddenly drawn away. "Oh, hi Mom!"

Nick turned around, this time to see a tall, raven-haired woman enter the shop. Yet unlike her daughter, Madison's mom was dress was anything but simple. Wearing a purple dress suit and pumps to match, Mrs. Rocca strode over to her daughter with the formality of approaching a business partner for a meeting.

"I figured you'd be here," greeted Mrs. Rocca. "I was just shopping across the street, and look what I found you. This dress is perfect for you to where to Vida's DJ-ing party here at the Rock Porium tonight."

"Oh, ummm, I'm not going to that tonight," replied Madison, not meeting her mother's astonished gaze.

"What do you mean?" asked her mother. "It's a party for your sister!"

"Yeah, uhm... see the problem is I... by the time I hear about it... I uhm, actually already had plans," lied Madison.

"Plans with whom?" grilled Mrs. Rocca.

"Ummmm… my friend!" Madison said suddenly, grabbing Nick's arm so suddenly that he almost dropped his motorcycle helmet.

"Eh, yeah, hi, nice to meet you Mrs Rocca. I'm Nick," he introduced himself awkwardly.

"What are you and Nick doing tonight?" Mrs. Rocca asked pointedly.

"We're… we're…" stalled Madison, until she suddenly spotted something shiny outside the Rock Porium. "We're going for a ride. On his motorcycle."

"On his motorcycle?" repeated Mrs. Rocca, sounding like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It's a 700 Vulcan," added Nick weakly. "It's a classic."

"And I'm a big motorcycle fan!" feigned Madison. "You know me, can't pass up a ride on a bike. Woo-hoo!!!"

"Well, this party would have been the perfect opportunity for you to announce your return to Briarwood, but I guess I'll just keep the dress for myself," announced Mrs. Rocca before marching out of the store.

"Thank you," Madison said to Nick for the third time in five minutes.

"Yeah, no, I... it's not a problem, really," stammered Nick before he turned toward the doorway, praying he could get there without further embarrassing himself.

"So pick me up at 8?" Madison suddenly piped up.

"You'd really go out with me?" asked Nick, spinning back around and wondering how this was possible after all the times he had been awkward in front of her. "You really go out with some guy you don't know?"

"Well, you can't be worse than the guys I do know," replied Madison, giving a half-laugh.

(MEANWHILE ACROSS TOWN)

"Thanks for meeting me for lunch, Vida," began Xander. "Look, Vida, I really hurt you, and I know that, and I want to fix it."

Vida didn't respond and continued attacking the chicken salad in front of her. Meanwhile, Xander had been so nervous that he hadn't touches his fish and chips in front of him. He sighed. This was going to be just as difficult as he had anticipated… for reasons beyond just merely getting Vida to forgive him.

"Vida, if you just give me the chance to make it up to you…" said Xander.

"Really? And how are you gonna do that?" cut in Vida bitterly, holding her fork in mid-air so that Xander was left wondering if she was going to take another bite of salad or simply just stab him with it.

"I'm gonna put everything in the past," said Xander firmly, even as inside, he was wavering like a politician. "I'm not gonna see Maddie again or even talk to her. It'll be like she doesn't exist."

"I think that's a good idea," said Vida cheerily. "Let's not mention it again. You gonna eat that?" she added nonchalantly, reaching over and grabbing a fry off his plate.

"That's it?" asked Xander in amazement. "You'd really go out with me again? 'Cause you were pretty upset last night. I mean, should we talk about this?"

"There is nothing to talk about," responded Vida simply. "I overreacted... you say it's in the past, it's in the past. I'm sure you have no feelings for her anymore."

Xander was glad Vida was too absorbed in picking fries off his plate to notice him nervously rubbing the back of his neck at the mention of her sister's name.

"I just feel bad for Madison," commented Vida carelessly. "She'll really miss you. What time are you picking me up tonight?"

"Eight," replied Xander drearily.

"Perfect," declared Vida, shooting him a victorious smile.

_**And just when M and V had built a bridge, it all had to come crashing down. But dry your eyes: the Rock Porium party is tonight. And you know who loves parties? Gossip Girl. XOXO**_


	7. Never More Beautiful

_Disclaimer: This story was inspired and adapted from season 1 of the TV show, "Gossip Girl." Many aspects of this fic will be AU, but the intent is to remain true to the spirit of the Mystic Force season. Neither "Gossip Girl" nor "Power Rangers" belong to me. _

**A/N: As ususal, new "Gossip Girl" character video profile up on YouTube, too. Check out my profile for the link! **

Chapter 7: Never More Beautiful Than You Are Right Now 

(THAT NIGHT)

"You're going out with Madison, and I'm going to Vida's DJ party. Who said this family wasn't cool?" boasted Claire as she and Nick made one final check of themselves in the mirror.

"Well, listen, I don't want to be late, but you're looking great," said Nick to Claire, who was wearing a sheer, orange cover over a long-sleeved, pale pink top with a short white skirt and white sandals.

"Same," replied Claire to her cousin, who was in dark jeans, a red shirt with a stripe across the chest and his trademark leather jacket.

"You know, if you get into any trouble…" began Nick.

"Don't go on all honorary big brother on me," scoffed Claire, rolling her eyes. "What trouble could I possibly get into?"

"All the same," said Nick, grabbing his motorcycle keys as he headed out the door. "Have fun, little C! Be safe!"

"Don't worry about me! You just worry about trying not to make a fool of yourself in front of Madison," Claire teasingly called after him, before returning to twirling in front of the mirror as she waited for her ride to Vida's DJ party to come.

(MEANWHILE AT THE ROCK PORIUM)

Vida slipped her arms into her cropped off jean jacket in the Rock Porium back office, which she had converted into a dressing room in order to get ready for her big DJ party before her classmates and the press arrived.

She then heaved on her scuffed-up, black army boots and pulled up the legs of her green, camouflage-colored pants. Standing up, she finally straightened the light, pink tank-top she had under the jean jacket and smiled. DJ Vida was ready.

A knock at the back room office door startled the younger Rocca sister from her revery.

"Vida, let me in so I can see how it looks," she heard a voice complain.

"Hi Leelee," said Vida reluctantly as she opened the door for her manager, which had been a necessity for her to hire after being named one of the country's top 10 rising DJs.

"Why are you wearing that one? Didn't you see the outfit I left on the desk?" whined Leelee.

Vida had almost choked with horror when she had found Leelee's attire. Walking back over to the desk, Vida picked up the black, patten-leather cap Leelee had left out for her. The DJ felt her stomach churn as she looked over the rest: stripped black-and-white capris with a metal chain dangling from the side, a pink, collared, button-down dress shirt and a gray button-down silk vest.

"I like what I have on better now," said Vida firmly, shoving her hands into her army pants.

"That's not as trendy as what I laid out for you!" sniffed Leelee.

"Why does it even matter?" groaned Vida out loud. "What's wrong with me dressing punk and not preppie?"

"Because you hired me to help your career take off, and I just want to see you succeed," explained Leelee; her voice softening. "Vida, you will never be more beautiful or thin or happy than you are right now. I just want you to make the most of it."

"Well you're wrong about the happy part," mumbled Vida under her breath as she thought of Xander and Madison… together.

"What was that?" inquired Leelee.

"I guess I have time to change," relented Vida in a louder voice.

"Good!" exclaimed Leelee, clapping her hands together delightedly. "I'll see you out there."

As her manager left the back room, Vida turned back again to the mirror and sighed.

"If I've never been more beautiful than I am right now, why did Xander cheat on me?" she wondered out loud sadly. "And with my sister, of all people? My best friend…"

(AT THE SAME TIME, ACROSS TOWN)

Nick couldn't believe the condominium complex the Roccas lived in. Just the entrance hallway looked bigger than their high school's entire auditorium. And the sight of so much gold and silver ornamentation almost took Nick's breath away.

Until spotting Madison staring dreamily out into the distance on a balcony above the lobby finally did.

She was wearing light, blue jeans with a lacy, sleeveless white shirt that tied in the back. Her straight, jet-black locks were pushed back with a white headband. Nick thought she'd never looked so beautiful as she did right now.

At that moment, Nick became aware Madison had spotted him in the lobby. Realizing that – as usual when he was around her- that he was staring like an idiot, Nick wanted to run out in embarrassed defeat already.

But then Madison smiled at him. And for the first time, it dawned on him that _she_ had nocied _him_. And that she was smiling just for him.


	8. C Meets CT

_Disclaimer: This story was inspired and adapted from season 1 of the TV show, "Gossip Girl." Many aspects of this fic will be AU, but the intent is to remain true to the spirit of the Mystic Force season. Neither "Gossip Girl" nor "Power Rangers" belong to me. _

**A/N: I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in forever! My life has been incredibly hectic late with homework, real work and social stuff. However, new chapters as well as new character video profiles will be on the way in the future. **

**Hope y'all enjoy the new chap! – Destiny45 **

Chapter 8: C Meets CT 

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

Next to reading comics -- or better yet, donning his superhero cape and acting the stories out in real life – listening to Vida DJ was one Chip's favorite things to do.

He had been hanging out with her best friends, Cadie and Liz, as they all watched Queen V work her magic on the turntables before a packed crowd at the party in honor at the Rock Porium for having been named one of the country's "Top 10 DJs to Watch" by a top music magazine.

Vida's grooves had everyone in the place moving… except for her boyfriend it seemed. Chip noticed that Xander hadn't left his spot on the wall where he had been sulking all night, except to be by Vida's side when the reporters had showed up to talk with the up-and-coming DJ about her skills and her social life. Then again, Chip figured, if his girlfriend had just found out he'd slept with her sister, the redhead reckoned he'd be as miserable as the Aussie. Poor Xander, Chip mused to himself. The fallout of Madison's return to Briarwood was written all over the Rock Porium manager's face.

Chip again turned to scan the happen' dance floor. The usual crowd of Briarwood High's teen elite was there, reminding Chip that the only reason he as a comic book geek was allowed to walk among them was because Vida refused to let anyone mock her oldest childhood friend.

Yet it was at that moment, Chip's eyes fell upon a face unfamiliar to him on the Briarwood party circuit. A very pretty face, he couldn't help but notice. The round-faced blond with long curls that floated halfway down her pack was bopping along at the fringes of the dance floor, causing her orange- and purple-flowered peasant dress to softly swirl around her ankles.

"Who's that girl?" asked Chip, pointing the blonde out to Catie and Liz.

"Claire," replied Liz. "She's a freshman."

"Awww, I love freshman!" perked up Chip. "They're so…"

"Fresh?" offered Catie, rolling her eyes. "A new audience for you to bore with the details of your comic books?"

"Anything about her on 'Gossip Girl'?" asked Chip, choosing to ignore the insult from his best friend's friend.

"No," replied Liz as Chip headed off in Claire's direction.

"But maybe there will be something on 'Gossip Girl' about Claire you're done with her," giggled Catie as she pointed over to where the pair was now chatting.

"Hi, I'm Chip," the redhead introduced.

"I know, uhm, I mean, hi, I'm Claire," said the blonde bashfully.

Claire nervously tucked a curl nervously behind her ear as she mentally tried to register that one of Queen V's best friends was actually taking notice of her, a freshman! Vida was her role model and everything Claire currently was not: popular, fashionable and the girl everyone wanted to be around. And the fact that Chip, who was known as one of the friends most favored by Vida, had picked her out of the crowd… Claire couldn't believe it!

"It's nice to meet you," replied Chip warmly. "Do you Vida's DJ-ing?"

"Vida's the best!" replied Claire instantaneously with excessive enthusiasm at the mention of her idol. "What do you think of her DJ-ing?"

"Listening to Vida rock out on the turn tables is my second favorite thing to do in the world," responded Chip, equally as upbeat in his accolades of his longtime friend.

"Well then, what's your first-favorite thing in the world to do?" questioned Claire.

"I guess I could show you," relented Chip; his excitement that a girl wanted to know about his favorite activity besting his better judgment.

"That would be great," agreed Claire, not wanting to lose her opportunity to get to know one of Vida's closest buds.

"Here, let's go in the back office. I have the stuff back there," said Chip.

"OK," replied Claire, setting down her sheer cover shawl and following him into the other room.

_**Spotted at the Rock Porium: C and CT going to spend some "quality" time together. Looks like young Claire might end up with a new boy and a ticket to the inner circle. Or will she just be another victim for CT? I told you I love parties. XOXO, Gossip Girl. **_


	9. Little C's Big Emergency

_Disclaimer: This story was inspired and adapted from season 1 of the TV show, "Gossip Girl." Many aspects of this fic will be AU, but the intent is to remain true to the spirit of the Mystic Force season. Neither "Gossip Girl" nor "Power Rangers" belong to me. _

**A/N: Hey guys! PROMISE, new video for this story coming NEXT chapter, but in the meantime, check out some of the new PR videos I've been working on. Links are in my profile page. Hope all is well! - Destiny**

Chapter 9: Little C's Big Emergency 

"I say there most incredulous lady, you're standing in my moat!"

Claire's jaw dropped as Chip jumped out from behind the back office room desk waving a toilet plunger and wearing a tall, blue paper hat decorated with a large cow. She couldn't believe that _this_ was what Chip - a member of Briarwood High's "in-crowd" thanks to his childhood friendship with Queen Vida - had been so excited to show her.

"You will most likely be devoured by a crocodile," continued Chip in a faux, English accent as he waved toilet plunger in Claire's face, playfully defending the desk that was his mock castle.

"Umm, so for real, what did you want to show me?" asked Claire nervously, trying to ignore Chip's antics. "You said you were going to show me your favorite thing to do."

"This is it!" grinned Chip gleefully. "Playing dress-up. Do you want to play, too? I have in my costume bag a tiara or a jester hat or a clown nose…"

"Yeah, umm, do you want to head back out to the party?" pressed Claire, starting to sweat nervously. "It sounds like Vida's really in a groove out there on the turntables."

"Oh no! Not until you try on this sorceress costume! It's so cool," gushed Chip. "And then maybe, we can recite a few spells together. Just let me go look for it in my dress-up bag."

As Chip turned around to rummage behind the desk for the costume, Claire took out the opportunity to take out her cell phone and send off a frantic text to the one person she knew could save her.

* * *

"Oh here, let me get the door for you," offered Madison at the start of her date with Nick, rushing ahead to hold open to entrance to the restaurant for him, since he was carrying their motorcycle helmets.

"Thanks," replied Nick, who proceeded to stare at Madison bemused.

"What?" asked Madison curiously, breaking Nick's daze.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," he responded hurriedly as he stepped back away from the restaurant entrance and moved under a tree. "It's just that my cousin, Claire, she was right for once. You are… nice."

"You asked me out on a date, and you didn't think I was nice?" question Madison chuckling as she walked over and leaned against the tree trunk .

"No, uh, I just thought you were hot," admitted Nick, blushing furiously. "And technically, you asked me out."

"Ok, Ok, Ok, I see," laughed Madison genuinely. "Tortured, moody biker boy is actually kind of superficial."

"Yeah, just a little bit," said Nick sheepishly.

"Good to know," said Madison sarcastically as she fondly swatted him with her handbag.

Nick moved to nudge her back flirtatiously but halted as he heard his cell phone start to ring. Flipping it open, he rolled his eyes as he saw who it was from:

_Claire (Mobile), HELP. EMERGENCY. NEED YOU, C._

"Probably another 'fashion emergency,'" muttered Nick under his breath.

"What?" piped up Madison.

"It's nothing," replied Nick.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" pressed Madison as they heard Nick's cell ring again.

Sighing, Nick looked at the screen:

_Claire (Mobile), 911, 4 REAL PLEASE. U KNOW Chip?_

"Got a better offer?" teased Madison.

"No, it's my sister," explained Nick. "She's at Vida's DJ party at the Rock Porium. She's having some problems with that guy Chip. I'm sorry. I have to go. She sounds really freaked out, and I want to make sure she's OK."

"I'll go with you," said Madison immediately.

"No, really, that's OK," responded Nick.

"No, no, listen, if it's Chip it's not OK," said Madison, grabbing Nick's hand and dragging him toward his motorcycle. "If anyone knows what Chip's capable of, it's me."


End file.
